


Dreams On the Horizon

by SimmeringSun



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: (?), Folklore, Fountain of Dreams, Gen, Meta Knight tells Kirby a (not so) wholesome story, This was made for a homework assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Meta Knight tells Kirby the story of Galacta Knight, Nightmare, and The Fountain of Dreams.





	Dreams On the Horizon

“Meta Knight.”, Kirby said as he turned to the knight one dawn morning. “Why do we have dreams?”

“Dreams?”, The knight said with a tilt of the head. “Well that’s simple: It’s because of the Fountain of Dreams. I thought you already knew this.”

“No, I know that silly. What I meant is who made them?”, Kirby asked. Meta Knight hums in thought before looking up at the sun and letting the words slip out.

“Well, long ago before the Fountain of Dreams, there was peace throughout the universe. Everyone was happy and no one felt scared. Among this peace and content was a knight. His name was Galacta Knight, and he was the most powerful warrior in the world. With wings of pure white like an angel’s, he went throughout the land and helped as many people as he could.”, Meta Knight began. Kirby gasped in surprise.

“Galacta Knight?”, Kirby asked. It was hard to imagine that being so filled with hate being helpful. It made Kirby sad.

“Yes, Galacta Knight.”, Meta Knight reconfirmed. “But among those who cherished his bravery and selflessness was a man who felt something never felt before: jealousy. It coursed through his veins like a poison. Why was this knight respected and revered while no one took a glance at him? He thought it was unfair! And a whisper in his mind told him it was so.

So one day the man invited Galacta Knight out for a drink. “My treat!”, he said. “You deserve something for your efforts.”

Galacta Knight did not see anything wrong with this invitation, so he accepted.

That night, the two of them went to the bar and shared a drink. Galacta Knight was not one to drink, so as the man kept urging him to drink on, he began to feel fuzzy.

“C’mon.” , The man said as he smiled viciously. “The sun is rising soon, we should go and see it.”

As they stood upon a cliff and watched that bright orb about to sing a song of warmth, the man saw his chance and pushed Galacta Knight off the cliff. The knight tumbled off and with a great bang and hit his face upon the rocky ground. With his eyes gouged out by sharp rocks, he could not see that sunrise.

No longer able to see, the knight fell into despair. The people, not knowing anything about sadness, cast him to the side. They did not know what to do when he tearlessly cried or did not smile.

Alone and helpless, in his sleep he saw a face.  
“You are a knight of compassion, and yet they have pushed you away? I will give you a mask that will allow you to see, but you must promise to kill all of those that have wronged you.”, The face said. It was blurry and distorted, but Galacta Knight could’ve sworn it was one of the gods.

So with hate in his heart and the mask on his face, he killed people in droves. That unfamiliar despair that made them turn the knight now sat inside of them and attacked them day and night. A storm of nightmares plagued the people and gave them no respite.

The more and more the knight thought about the face as he killed those people, the more he started to doubt what he was doing was right. No, that was no face of a god. That was the face of the devil himself. But it was too late. Blood stained his lance, his hands, and his very soul. He could feel no remorse or sorrow, because all he felt was numb.

He stopped his destruction for a day and waited for the rising sun.

Before a trace of light reached the dark sky, the gods, the ancients surrounded him.

“You have tainted the world we have created, so your destruction will end here.”

Before the knight could attempt to explain himself, they locked him up in a crystal and pocketed him away deep in the universe. To this day he still stays there, trapped with his suffering.

To try and fix what Galacta Knight did, they created the Fountain of Dreams. The fountain created dreams to spread happiness and hope to people while they sleep and kept the nightmares away.

And that is why we have dreams.”

Kirby sat in silence at the knight’s story, a few tears springing to his eyes. Meta Knight saw this and immediately became flustered.

“But do not let this upset you. Suffering and despair were bound to come around sooner or later. It reminds us of the great things we have and why we must hold onto those dreams”, Meta Knight said. Kirby thought about those words.

The two watched the sun rise.


End file.
